lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΝΕΥΤΩΝ ΜΑΞΓΟΥΕΛ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 14 του 2016 Είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι ο Νεύτων ξεφεύγοντας από τα παλαιά φιλοσοφικά αξιώματα (θεωρίες του απατηλού γεωκεντρικού συστήματος) αποκάλυψε τους νόμους της φύσης εξετάζοντας προσεκτικά τα πειράματα και τις αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις. Συγκεκριμένα κατάφερε να αποκαλύψει όχι μόνο το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης, που στηρίζεται στη μια ιδιότητα της μάζας που λέγεται μάζα βάρους, αλλά και τους τρεις νόμους της δυναμικής των σωμάτων. Ο πρώτος νόμος αναφέρεται στην ανακάλυψη της σταθερής μάζας αδράνειας Μο , ενώ ο δεύτερος και ο τρίτος νόμος αναφέρονται στην έννοια της δύναμης. Για το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ο ιστορικός της φυσικής Holton στο βιβλίο του "Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science" (page 118) έγραψε ότι για τη δύναμη ο Νεύτων στηρίχθηκε στην κρούση των σωμάτων όπου η δύναμη ορίζεται από τη μεταβολή της ορμής p = Mυ στη μονάδα του χρόνου . Δηλαδή F = d(Mυ)/dt , όπου τόσο η μάζα Μ όσο και η ταχύτητα υ είναι μεταβλητές ποσότητες. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η εξίσωση του δευτέρου νόμου εφαρμόστηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν για να αποκαλυφθεί η περίφημη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 η οποία όμως δεν ερμηνεύτηκε σωστά στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν τότε θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS). Αντίθετα ο Planck το 1907 με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner (o οποίος το 1801επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων) την ερμήνευσε σωστά την εξίσωση E = mc2 για να δείξει ότι και τα δικά κβάντα φωτός εξαιτίας της ενέργειας περιέχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 . ( Physics4u - H καμπύλωση τοιυ φωτός). Έτσι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) συντελεί όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ γεγονός που ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN), αφού εδώ εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος της διατήρηασης τη ενέργειας και της μάζας. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Πάντως το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τη λεγόμενη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής F = Μο(dυ/dt), όπου η μάζα Μο είναι σταθερή ( αφού μεταβάλλεται μόνο η ταχύτητα υ). Όμως αυτή η εξίσωση δεν έχει γραφεί ποτέ από τον Νεύτωνα, αλλά από τον Euler το 1750, o οποίος χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη μεγάλης διάρκειας, όπως είναι η βαρύτητα, και την επιτάχυνση a = dυ/dt που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Πραγματικά αυτή η εξίσωση της σταθερής μάζας έλυσε οριστικά τα προβλήματα του λεγομένου συστήματος των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αφού με τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Mo και την εφαρμογή της εξίσωσης F = Mo(du/dt) αποκαλύφθηκε όχι μόνο ο νόμος της μετατροπής της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητικήεμέργεια αλλά και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, αφού η μάζα παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή, επειδή δεν άχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός: FdS = dW = Mo(du/dt)dS = Moudu ή FΔS = ΔW = Mou2/2 Επίσης ο θρίαμβος της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής οριστικοποιήθηκε και με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Όπως έδειξαν τα πειράματα κατά την αλληλεπίδραση δυο σωμάτων εμφανίζονται ακαριαία δυο ίσες και αντίθετες δυνάμεις. Εδώ δηλαδή δεν έχουμε σχέση αιτίου και αποτελέσματος αλλά μια αμοιβαία ταυτόχρονη αλληλεπίδραση που ονομάστηκε θεμελιώδης δράση από απόσταση και διατυπώθηκε στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. καθώς επιβεβαιώθηκε και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμποκής, παρότι αντέδρασε ο Αϊνστάιν με τη φράση SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE. Πέρα από αυτές τις ανακαλύψεις ο Νεύτων έκανε και σημαντικές προβλέψεις αναφορικά με τη φύση του φωτός. Αρχικά, από τα πειράματα της πόλωσης του φωτός έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα ότι το φως αποτελείται από μακρόστενα σωματίδια που κινούνται στο κενό και δεν θα μπορούσε η διάδοση του φωτός να είναι διαταραχές ενός υποθετικού αιθέρα όπως πίστευαν ο Καρτέσιος και ο Huygens. Επίσης από τα πειράματα των χρωμάτων του φωτός έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός έχουν κυματικό χαρακτήρα όπως διαπιστώθηκε πολύ αργότερα και στα ηλεκτρόνια της Kβαντικής Μηχανικής του Schrodinger . Αλλά η πιο σπουδαία πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα ήταν οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner το 1801. Επιπλέον αυτή η πρόβλεψη επιβεβαιώθηκε όχι μόνο από τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε= hν του Planck (1900) αλλά και από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του διποολικού φωτονίου (1993) που ακύρωσε τα πεδία του Μάξγουελ και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου που έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1902) δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου ύστερα από αλληλεπίδραση εξ αποστάσεως με την ύλη.(Photon-Matter Interaction). Όμως κατά τη διάρκεια του 19ου και 20ου αιώνα οι διάσημοι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί, όπως ο Μάξγουελ και ο Αϊνστάιν, προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουν τα νέα φαινόμενα του φωτός όχι με τη γόνιμη μέθοδο του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα αλλά με την ανάπτυξη θεωριών που ξέφευγαν από τους νόμους της φύσης. Το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 που έλαβε χώρα στην αρχαία Ολυμπία ήταν μια συνάντηση από επιστήμονες από όλο τον κόσμο οι οποίοι έκαναν έρευνες σε σπουδαίους κλάδους της φυσικής επιστήμης όπως την κβαντική φυσική, την φυσική των σωματιδίων, τη σχετικότητα, την αστροφυσική και τη γεωφυσική. Οι περισσότεροι από τους επιστήμονες ήταν φυσικοί αλλά δεν έλειψαν και οι ιστορικοί και φιλόσοφοι της επιστήμης. Πάντως πολλοί από τους συνέδρους θα μπορούσαν να θεωρηθούν ως «αιρετικοί» επειδή διαφωνούσαν με την εγκυρότητα πολλών θεωριών της μοντέρνας φυσικής. Κοινό χαρακτηριστικό όλων των συνέδρων ήταν το εξαιρετικό επιστημονικό επίπεδο που συνδέεται με μια πνευματική διαύγεια. Σε εκείνο το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο παρουσίασα την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” Το συνέδριο οργανώθηκε από τους Michele Barone και Franco Selleri οι οποίοι μου απένειμαν βρβείο με τη μορφή του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου για τη δική μου παρουσίαση των διπολικού φωτονίου που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τις θεωρίες της σχετικότητας του Einstein ύστερα από την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων. Είναι ενδιαφέρον να σημειωθεί ότι η φιλόσοφος Δημόκριτος ήταν ο πρώτος που έκανε την υπόθεση ότι η ύλη αποτελείται από μικρά σωματίδια, αφού παρατήρησε ότι τα αντικείμενα μπορούν να διαιρεθούν σε μικρότερα σωματίδια. Έτσι σκέφτηκε ότι μέχρι ένα σημείο, μπορεί το αντικείμενο να σπάσει και να γίνει τόσο μικρό ώστε να μην μπορεί να σπάσει περαιτέρω. Αυτά τα σωματίδια τα αποκάλεσε ATOMA, που έχουν τις ιδιότητες της αιωνιότητας. Δηλαδή ούτε δημιουργούνται και ούτε καταστρέφονται. (Νόμος της διατήρηση της μάζας). Αντίθετα ο Αϊνστάιν πίστευε ότι η μάζα ενός σωματιδίου αυξάνει όταν κινείται σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή.( Invalidity of special relativity). Φυσικά με αυτή την υπόθεση παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Επίσης o Αϊνστάιν πίστευε λανθασμένα ότι η βαρύτητα οφείλεται σε πεδία σαν εκείνα του Maxwell, τα οποία παραβιάζουν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Ιστορικά, η θεμελιώδης δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των καθιερωμένων νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και του Ampere (1820), ενώ η έννοια του πεδίου έχει εισαχθεί από τον Faraday το 1832. Στην πραγματικότητα, τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη δράση από απόσταση. Έτσι, τα διανύσματα Ε και Β είναι χρήσιμα μόνο για τις απλές λύσεις των δύσκολων προβλημάτων. Για παράδειγμα, το λεγόμενο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε = Fe/q τoυ νόμου του Coulomb στην πραγνατικότητα είναι το διάνυσμα της Ηλεκτρικής Έντασης, αφού είναι ένα διανυσματικό μέγεθος που δίνει, σε κάθε σημείο του χώρου, την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe που δρα από απόσταση σε μια μονάδα θετικού φορτίου που έχει τοποθετηθεί σε εκείνο το σημείο. Πάνω σε αυτή τη βάση το 1845 ο Neumann ανακάλυψε πειραματικά ότι η επαγωγή του Faraday είναι συνεπής με τη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου Ampere. Παρόλα αυτά ο Maxwell στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του πίστευε εσφαλμένα ότι το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα του νόμου της επαγωγής οφείλεται σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο. Ο Μaxwell εισήγαγε επίσης τη δεύτερη υπόθεση του λεγομένου ρεύματος μετατόπισης το οποίο αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι απατηλό ύστερα από το πείραμα του French και Tessman (1963). Αν και τα κβάντα ενέργειας E = hν (Planck,1900) έδειξαν ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (1865), δεν μπορεί να εξηγήσει τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής, εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell ανέπτυξε αναγκαστικά τις αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας.(Conradicting relativity theories). Κατά ένα ειρωνικό τρόπο, ο Αϊνστάιν για την ανάπτυξη της άκυρης σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψε τους καθιερωμένους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και έκανε αποδεκτή την απατηλή ιδέα του ηλεκτρικού πεδίου του Maxwell, (τη στιγμή που ένας μαγνήτης κινείται σε σχέση με ένα αγωγό). Έτσι, παραβίασε την αρχή της σχετικότητας, αφού σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα η σχετική κίνηση του ενός αγωγού σε σχέση με ένα μαγνήτη παράγει πάντα μαγνητική δύναμη ανεξάρτητα από το αν κινείται ο αγωγός ή ο μαγνήτης σε συμφωνία με την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου. Εν τω μεταξύ, το 1881 ο J.J. Thomson αναγνώρισε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια είναι ισοδύναμη με μια μάζα που ονομάζεται «ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα». Μια τέτοια μάζα που με οδήγησε να ανακαλύψω την μάζα του φωτονίου χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Kaufmann ο οποίος εξήγησε το πείραμά του (1902), αφού η ενέργεια που απορροφάται από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο αυξάνει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά τη μάζα του σύμφωνα με τους δύο νόμους διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. Στο φαινόμενο Compton αυξάνεται η μάζα M o του ηλεκτρονίου σε μια μεταβλητή μάζα M μετά την απορρόφηση της μάζας φωτονίου m = hν/c 2 . Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα στο βιβλίο του (1938) έγραψε ότι ένα φωτόνιο έχει μάζα, λόγω της ενέργειάς του. Επιπλέον, οι δύο αμερικανοί φυσικοί Michelson και Morley το 1887 απέρριψαν πειραματικά τον αιθέρα του Maxwell εις όφελος των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα (1704) που έχουν μάζα. O Νεύτων είχε προβλέψει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner το 1801. Με άλλα λόγια, ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο το οποίο αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά από απόσταση με το φορτίο (-e) ενός ηλεκτρονίου. Κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης το φωτόνιο απορροφάται κάτω από μια συστολή του μήκους και διαστολή του χρόνου. ( Photon- Matter Interaction). Επίσης, χρησιμοποιώντας το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα βλέπουμε ότι η μάζα του φωτονίου αλληλεπιδρά με τη μάζα ενός αστεριού κάτω από την ίδια συστολή του μήκους και διαστολή του χρόνου. Αυτό το φαινόμενο βαρύτητας συγκρινόμενο με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση εξ αποστάσεως με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των ενοποιημένων δυνάμεων που ενεργούν από απόσταση.(Discovery of unified forces). Category:Fundamental physics concepts